True Homes Come Naturally
by Leana Scarlette
Summary: Isilme has been taken from her true home and ends up in Mirkwood. She searches for her family, that is until she developes a bad case of amnesia. She find who she really is when Clorox king comes along.
1. Default Chapter

Hey, this is my first LOTR fic, so Please don't yell at me for any mistakes. None of my friends are volunteering to help.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I make  
  
To Annoy The Prince  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AH!" I yelled as an orc came out of no where to start chasing me. My long Blonde hair swaying behind me.  
  
"OO! Pretty little girly......... yes you'll be delicious!" The orc said catching up on me.  
  
"Please.........don't hurt me......... I DON'T TASTE GOOD!!!" I screamed at the hideous creature chasing me.  
  
"I'll be the judge of that!" He said slowing down starting to gasp for breath.  
  
I ran through the woods of Mirkwood, I noticed pointy object where flying past me.  
  
"STOP THAT YOU MIGHT HIT ME!!!"  
  
"That's the point," The mutated orc yelled back, pulling out a dagger.  
  
"AH!" I screamed as the dagger stabbed right through my shoulder, on the left side. I fell to the ground with pain. Blood began to spill from my shoulder.  
  
The orc approached me. "Yum......... your going to be delicious......... I haven't eaten meat like you for days."  
  
I tried to reach for the dagger that stuck out in back but I couldn't reach it. Pain came over me. I couldn't even get my hand over my shoulder with out a jolt of pain.  
  
The orc began to look at my body. "AH! I don't know which part to eat first!" it yelled in frustration.  
  
"EAT THIS!" I screamed kicking the orc in the privital area.  
  
The orc fell to his knees.  
  
"AH! WENCH!"  
  
As he fell a whoosh of stench made a blanket over me.  
  
"EW! Take a bath......... ever hear the word?" I asked holding my breath with disgust.  
  
The orc's eye began to twitch.  
  
"I'll eat your heart, so you can WATCH me eat you!" the orc yelled as he opened his mouth wide to bite into my chest.  
  
Then all of a sudden a noise like something shooting through the air echoed behind the orc, and before the orc could make contact with my flesh, he was dead.  
  
It's head fell onto my stomach.  
  
"EW!" I screamed pushing the corpse off of me. I looked at it, and an arrow was protruding out of his head.  
  
"AH!" I screamed as a tall figure with blonde shiny hair, blue shimmering eyes, and wood green tunic walked up to me.  
  
"What is your business here in Mirkwood?" he asked holding a bow and quiver at my face.  
  
"I......... I ........." I couldn't finish, I was losing too much blood. I couldn't feel my limbs but I felt the figure pick me up.  
  
I opened my eyes to see that I wasn't in the woods anymore. I was in a room, in a big comfortable bed. That's all I saw it hurt to move. I tried to sit up then a jolt of pain came into my shoulder.  
  
"Oh yeah........." I said to myself because I had forgotten about the nasty orc incident.  
  
All of a sudden a man in armor walked in.  
  
"Your awake. Good." the man said, "I'll go tell the king, he wanted to see you."  
  
The man turned to walk out.  
  
"Wait........." I interrupted, the man turned to look at me, "where am I?" "Your in the palace of King Thranduil," the man replied then walked out shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Oh........." I said to myself.  
  
I slowly got up, holding in the scream from the pain, and noticed that I was in a dress. A night gown dress. My green tunic and pants where no where in sight.  
  
"AH!" I yelled as I looked at myself.  
  
In ran the elf I had seen when I had been stabbed, the elf who had apparently saved my life.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked looking at me to see that I was seconds away from ripping my cloths off.  
  
"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" he asked inspecting my body.  
  
"Why am I wearing this HIDEOUS thing?" I said squeezing the soft sink between my fingers.  
  
"Your cloths where covered in blood, we didn't want to stain the bed," he said pointing to the huge bed that I once lied in.  
  
I looked at my body not a blood spot, nor dirt in sight. "I'm.........clean." I looked up at him, "YOU DIDN'T CLEAN ME DID YOU?!"  
  
"NO! Um......... I mean, one of the maids had bathed you. You were......... unsuitable." the elf replied with a look of curiosity on his face.  
  
It looked like he was thinking really hard about something.  
  
"Why didn't you leave me there? To die of course, I was trespassing wasn't I?" I asked.  
  
The tall elf walked up to me.  
  
"You may have been trespassing, but the king had ordered me to kill anything that doesn't belong.........but you seemed like you did......... you looked somewhat familiar. I swear I've seen you before." He said in inspecting my face with curiosity.  
  
"Um.......... I never came here before......... I don't think......... I can't remember anything,"  
  
"That's odd," he mentioned to himself.  
  
I looked out in the distance, drifting away from my surrounding world, trying to think. I couldn't remember a thought. Nothing, my mind was a blank......... but it was always a blank, so what was I worrying about.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked the male figure before me, after I finally flashed out of my little world.  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil." he replied straitening his body.  
  
"Oh.........my name is.........um........."  
  
"Isilme," a figure had answered for me as he walked through the door.  
  
He was tall and had grey hair. He wore all grey and had a staff.  
  
"Isilme? Ah, yes.......... that was it. Thank you.........um.........." I didn't remember meeting this tall figure.  
  
"Have I met you before?" I asked.  
  
"I am Gandalf the Grey, may I speak to you outside?" Gandalf the Grey asked as he put his long arm around me and showed me out the door.  
  
Legolas just followed me with his eyes.  
  
"We've been waiting for you, you took longer than expected." The grey man said guiding me into a room, with a man in a thrown.  
  
"But how.........? I've never........." I didn't finish, what was I to say. 


	2. The Trip

Hey hope you likied the last chapter......... I had no clue what to put.  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
Leana Scarlette's hand: Hey you.....stop typing those stories.........it's starting to hurt.  
  
Leana Scarlette: who said that?  
  
LSH: me.........it's your hand stupid!  
  
LS: *looks at hand* AH! YOU TALK!!!  
  
LSH: no really? I thought I was doing the can can!  
  
LS: .........your so mean.........  
  
LSH: no I'm just sarcastic.........  
  
LS: so I own you too right?! *disappointed*  
  
LSH: yup and I'm going to send you flames and your going to be all sad........MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
LS: *Shoves hand in toilet* EEEEWWWW!!!!  
  
LSH: idiot!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Last Chapter~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who are you?" I asked the male figure before me, after I finally flashed out of my little world.  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil." he replied straitening his body.  
  
"Oh.........my name is.........um........."   
  
"Isilme," a figure had answered for me as he walked through the door.   
  
He was tall and had gray hair. He wore all gray and had a staff.  
  
"Isilme? Ah, yes.......... that was it. Thank you.........um.........." I didn't remember meeting this tall figure.  
  
"Have I met you before?" I asked.  
  
"I am Gandalf the Grey, may I speak to you outside?" Gandalf the Grey asked as he put his long arm around me and showed me out the door.  
  
Legolas just followed me with his eyes.  
  
"We've been waiting for you, you took longer than expected." The gray man said guiding me into a room, with a man in a thrown.  
  
"But how.........? I've never........." I didn't finish, what was I to say.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*this chapter~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I walked up to the man in the throne.  
  
He had a big grin on his face, and a leaf and vine crown parched on his head.  
  
I looked at Gandalf who was bowing down. I bowed also.  
  
"Ah Isilme, every where from here at Mirkwood to Lothlorien elves of all have been searching for you." The man in the thrown said. I leaned over to Gandalf.  
  
"Who is that?" I asked, whispering into his ear.  
  
"That is King Thranduil," Gandalf whispered back.  
  
"Ah, your majesty. Why have I been searched for?" I asked approaching the king.  
  
"Ah Gandalf should tell you when you arrive," the king said, then he looked out into the distance, and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Wow, tired much?" I said to myself. Gandalf just made a little laugh.  
  
"Gandalf, arrive where?" I asked giving big blue puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I shall tell you when we arrive, just like the king had said,"   
  
"Fine!" I exclaimed crossing my arms with annoyance.  
  
Gandalf smiled and turned away.   
  
Legolas walked out of the room that I had come out of.  
  
"Hey Isilme, I have a present for you." Legolas said with a large grin on his face.  
  
I looked at him.  
  
  
  
"OOOOOHH I LIKE PRESENTS!!!!!" I said running over to him, nearly tripping on the dress that was fairly large on me.  
  
I walked into the room, there was nothing there.  
  
I heard the door slam behind me.  
  
I looked behind me. There was Legolas with a huge smile, crossing from cheek to cheek.   
  
"Where's my present?" I asked him, as he held his hands behind his back.  
  
"I have it right here, you need other cloths for the trip.........so I managed to get your,"   
  
"MY CLOTHS BACK!" I yelled as I ran up to him, looking over his shoulders, trying to see if it was my old comfortable dirty cloths, that he was holding.  
  
"Ah, don't interrupt me. I managed to get your......... beautiful dress." Legolas said emphasizing the beautiful, he then pulled out a P I N K frilly dress out from behind him.   
  
It was a lace like dress that had ribbons and bows on it, and the arms fluffed out. (A/N: I hate the color P I N K so I cant say it together as a full word, no offense to all the people out there who like the color)  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!" I yelled as he approached me with the dress at hand.  
  
"Come on Isil, you have to put it on." Legolas exclaimed as he watched me run to the other side of the room, and jump onto the bed.  
  
"We can do this the hard way or we could to this the easy way......... your choice," Legolas said walking towards me once again.  
  
"WHY DO I HAVE TO PUT......... THAT ON!" I yelled looking at the hideous dress.  
  
"Because of where we're going, you have to look nice." Legolas said.  
  
"NEVER!" I yelled trying to run across the room.  
  
Legolas dropped the dress on the bed, and caught me in mid air as I tried to jump off of the bed.   
  
He slammed me onto the bed, hands holding me down.  
  
I decided go give up.  
  
"Will you put the dress on now?"  
  
All of a sudden the door opened.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" The elf had said, looking at me and the Dress queen, who had been on top of me.  
  
"NO! Rumil......... it's not what it looks like......... I swear!" Legolas said as he jumped off of me and flew to the other side of the room.  
  
The elf, A.K.A. Rumil, walked over to me.  
  
"My friend torturing you?" He asked helping me off the bed.  
  
"YES!" I exclaimed looking at Legolas evilly.  
  
"About the dress thingy?!" Rumil asked moving his body so he was in front of Legolas, so I'd stop making faces, and sticking my tongue out at him.  
  
"Um.........yeah.........I don't want to wear an UGLY dress, why do I have to wear a HIDEOUS dress?" I asked looking at him with my non-resistible puppy dog eyes.  
  
"You need to dress, to impress. So........." Rumil snapped his fingers and in ran.........just about fifty maids.   
  
Rumil backed away from me, as the maids circled around me and began to rip my cloths off.   
  
A maid poked her head up.  
  
"Where's the dress?" She asked looking around.  
  
All the maids looked up and began to look.  
  
Legolas looked also.  
  
"Found it!" Legolas yelled as he handed the dress over to one of the maids.  
  
The maids then formed the dome around me again, and began to put the dress on me.  
  
"AH! SHE BIT ME!" One of the maids said as I bit her in the hand.  
  
Legolas and Rumil began to laugh, I heard them. I gave up, no more fighting them off. I just thought one thing, Payback.  
  
The maids backed away, there stood me with the biggest goofiest dress they had.  
  
"OO Legolas your going to pay!" I exclaimed after I looked at myself.  
  
"But Isilme.........you look beautiful," Rumil said trying not to laugh, but out bursted after words.  
  
"Ladies, now you have to do her hair." Legolas said to the maids as he leaned up against the wall.  
  
The maids once again surrounded me in the circle.   
  
When they had finished, practically ripping my hair out, the top half of my hair was up it some strange braid, and the bottom half was down.  
  
"Why are you torturing me like this?" I asked giving my big puppy dog eyes again.  
  
"It's just payback," Legolas replied back.  
  
"From what?" I asked feeling my hair.  
  
"From a long time ago, when you CUT my hair!" Legolas exclaimed, eye twitching and all.  
  
Legolas nodded his head and the maids walked out the door.  
  
"I don't remember that, I don't even remember meeting you.........well I remember meeting you............but that was only like.........yesterday." I said holding myself back from ripping the evil dress off.   
  
"Oh yeah, Gandalf told me about that. I wonder what happened." Rumil said to Legolas.  
  
"Huh! O well, Gandalf said not to tell her anything yet. So.........lets go." Legolas said walking out the door.  
  
Rumil looked at me as he started out the door. His whole body was out, then he stuck his head back in.  
  
"Yes, Isil.........you look soooo beautiful." Rumil began to laugh hysterically.  
  
I looked over to my right and saw a book. I picked it up and threw it, hitting Rumil dead on in the forehead.  
  
Rumil fell to the floor, hitting the door against his head on the way down.  
  
I put my hand to my mouth, and made my eyes wide as they could get.   
  
"RUMIL, STOP RUNNING YOUR HEAD INTO THE DOOR!" I yelled as I ran to the door and slammed it.   
  
I heard a loud boom. Rumil's head was in the door way and I had slammed the door on it when I closed it.  
  
I opened the door. To see Rumil sitting on his butt, with his knees against his chest, and he was rubbing his head.  
  
"HA HA!" I yelled as soon as I caught sight of him. I then slammed the door again.  
  
I heard a loud boom outside.  
  
I opened the door once again.  
  
I saw Rumil lying on the ground, nose to floor.  
  
Legolas turned to be face to face with me.  
  
"I forgot one thing, you take that dress off, and you get and even PINKER and PRETTIER one," Legolas said as he turned around laughing, and began to walk outside.  
  
"Grr........." I said to myself as I closed the door.  
  
"Hmm.........I said smiling as I looked at myself in a mirror. "He may of said that I cant take it off........."   
  
I began to rip off the puffy parts of the dress off. Like the sleeves and other parts of the dress.  
  
"AH, much better.........could be better.........it could be pants.........I'M TALKING TO MYSELF!"   
  
I walked out of the room. No one was there, except the king who lie asleep in his throne.  
  
I walked up to the large doors and opened them.  
  
When I did so I was literally touching noses with Legolas.  
  
He jumped backwards.   
  
"That anxious to see me Lego," I said as he brought his hand to his nose.  
  
Legolas then realized what I had done to my dress.  
  
"Hey, you ruined you dress! Now we have to get you a prettier fluffier one." Legolas said, pretending to be disappointed.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, no, no, no. You said if I took it OFF then I had to put a prettier, fluffier one. I didn't take it off." I exclaimed acting smart.  
  
"Legolas, she has you there." Rumil said hopping onto his horse.  
  
I made the biggest smile possible, that could spread across my face.   
  
"Get on your horse," Legolas said hopping onto his white beautiful horse.  
  
"Where is it?" I asked looking around to see no horse for little ol' me.  
  
"Oh yeah," Legolas whistled. An old brown horse ran to meet me.  
  
"Why don't I get a pretty white one?" I asked in disappointment.  
  
"Because I knew you wanted one," Legolas said as he smiled and turned his horse around to ignore me.  
  
"Grr........." I said as I began to get on to the horse.   
  
I pulled one leg over the saddle and sat on it like I normally did.  
  
Legolas looked at me, "I don't think so Isil, you have to sit like a lady."  
  
"NO WAY! I CANT RIDE LIKE THAT! I'LL FALL OFF!" I said starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Well you have to, do I have to help you onto the little horsy worsy?" Legolas said, talking to me like I was a baby.  
  
"No I can do it myself." I said as I began to swing my left leg over the saddle.  
  
"There you go, now come on."   
  
Legolas, Rumil, and Gandalf began to ride ahead.  
  
I didn't want to go so I thought that If I just stayed here they wouldn't notice.  
  
Rumil turned his head to look at me. Then did Legolas.  
  
"Come on!" Legolas yelled.  
  
"Uh huh!" I yelled back.  
  
"COME ON!" Rumil yelled.  
  
"UH HUH!" I yelled crossing my arms and looking away from them.  
  
"Grrrr........." Legolas said in frustration.  
  
He galloped his horse back over to me.  
  
He grabbed the rains of my horse and turned around to attempt to pull my horse. He got rather far before, I just slid right off of the horse.  
  
Legolas made it all the way back to Gandalf, who was laughing pretty hard at Legolas's frustration, he looked back to still see that I was still at the gates of the palace.  
  
"My lord save me," Legolas murmured as he galloped his way back to me. Rumil thought it a good idea to help him.  
  
The two of them approached me. Rumil hopped off of his horse and slowly approached me. I looked at them with caution.   
  
Then Legolas jumped off of his horse.   
  
All of a sudden when I least expected it, they jumped on me. They began to tie me up, then they lifted me up onto the horse and tied me to it.  
  
"OW! That hurt!" I yelled as they pinched my flesh in the ropes.  
  
"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Rumil said.   
  
Then everything went blank, a memory began to flash through my head. A young elf, that looked like Rumil, was laughing at.........me.........and he began to say that exact same thing, "want me to kiss it and make it better?"   
  
I looked over to see a young little elf, just sitting there in a corner of some great palace, his face all red.   
  
"Isilme! Isilme! Are you alright?" I heard a voice call to me. I opened my eyes to see Legolas, Rumil, and Gandalf swarmed over me.  
  
"I thought you were dead, it scared me.........DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Rumil began to yell after we all caught some feeling that.  
  
I noticed I was untied. "What happened?" I asked as they helped me up.  
  
"We don't know, you just fell out of the ropes. Like you just went right through them" Rumil said as he dusted some dirt off of the still ugly dress.  
  
"I told you, you should have tied them tighter," Legolas said to Rumil.  
  
"Hey! You were the one tying!" Rumil yelled back at him.   
  
"We have to leave now, if we want to arrive on time." Gandalf said getting back onto his horse.  
  
"Right, will you help, or do I have to drag you?" Legolas said as I got onto the horse.  
  
"Yeah." I replied putting my hand to my head.  
  
"Good," he said as he began to slowly walk the horse.  
  
I signaled the horse to move, as soon as it did I lost balance and fell off of it.  
  
"I'M OK!" I exclaimed as I shot up from the ground. I ran up to the horse and swung my body onto it as it galloped.  
  
"I could do that!" Rumil said in jealously as I rode past them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hours later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are we there yet?" I asked  
  
"No," Legolas replied.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"NO!" Legolas, and Rumil yelled in unison.  
  
It was silent for a short while.........I didn't like it.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Almost Isilme," Gandalf said with little frustration.  
  
I then noticed we were about to walk through a small section of dark woods.  
  
"We have to go in there?" I asked afraid of the dark forest. I stopped my horse.  
  
"Afraid?" Rumil said as he stopped his horse to talk to me.  
  
"I'M NOT AFRAID!" I exclaimed eyeing him evilly.  
  
"I'm Afraid so Isilme" Gandalf replied looking at me.  
  
"Where are we anyway?" I asked Gandalf.  
  
"Sad to say, but we're still in Mirkwood." Gandalf replied. "Now come on Isilme, we have to go!"  
  
Gandalf then began to ride into the SCARY, DARK, CREEPY, forest.  
  
Rumil and Legolas then followed.  
  
"If I die, please.........dont eat the tuna." I then kicked my horse and galloped up to Legolas and Rumil.  
  
As soon as I caught up with Legolas something dark flashed by the trees.  
  
"Did you see that?" I asked Legolas.  
  
"See what?" he replied.  
  
"Never mind then" I began to look throught the trees.  
  
"Little girl be soft and thin, but she dont know how it begins. Life itself shall twist and turn, and her soul will start to yearn. OW!" A voice whispered in the shadows.  
  
"dont hit me!" it whispered again.  
  
Then all of a sudden a loud crack echoed through the forest and a dark figure fell from a tree and landed on top of Legolas.  
  
"LEGOLAS!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Falling Tindomiel and the Ring

Hey....I hoped you like the last chapter. To all the people who like to send flamers, go ahead... I like barbeques. HEY CAN SOMEONE BRING THE MARSHMALLOWS?!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Key board: Hang on, stop typing!  
  
Leana Scarlette: huh? ...who said that?!  
  
KB: it was me...give me a break, it's starting to hurt...  
  
LS: why do all these characters keep commin' into my stories?  
  
KB: cause you make them...and their yours...  
  
LS: oh yea...duh! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Last Chapter~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gandalf then began to ride into the SCARY, DARK, CREEPY, forest.  
  
Rumil and Legolas then followed.  
  
"If I die, please.........don't eat the tuna." I then kicked my horse and galloped up to Legolas and Rumil.  
  
As soon as I caught up with Legolas something dark flashed by the trees.  
  
"Did you see that?" I asked Legolas.  
  
"See what?" he replied.  
  
"Never mind then" I began to look through the trees.  
  
"Little girl be soft and thin, but she don't know how it begins. Life itself shall twist and turn, and her soul will start to yearn. OW!" A voice whispered in the shadows.  
  
"Don't hit me!" it whispered again.  
  
Then all of a sudden a loud crack echoed through the forest and a dark figure fell from a tree and landed on top of Legolas.  
  
"LEGOLAS!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~This Chapter~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Legolas had fell off of his horse, and onto the ground. The dark figure had fallen onto Legolas, and as he fell of, it landed perfectly on the horse.  
  
I looked at the figure, that wore a hood so you were unable to see their face.  
  
It was trying to look around, but was lost in the large cloak.  
  
It jerked its head forward, so its head was on the horse's neck, and then quickly jerked it back and the hook flew off of its head.  
  
More dark figures came from the trees.  
  
"Gandalf, what's happening?" I asked looking at the ten figures surrounding us.  
  
I looked at the figure who landed on top of Legolas, it was a GIRL!  
  
I started to laugh...I couldn't help it, Legolas...Prince of Mirkwood... knocked off his horse because of a woman.  
  
"Hey Legolas...how you feel?" I asked smirking as Legolas tried to get up off of the dirty path.  
  
"Qualme," he replied with agony as he got up.  
  
"Sorry," the female figure on Legolas's horse said.  
  
As they began to talk, actually arguing about something. I wasn't listening. Whilst humming, I looked at my right hand, ring finger, and saw a ring. A beautiful ring, with eight white diamonds surrounding a blue gem in the center. I examined it, looking at the silver rim. Then every thing went black again.  
  
Flashes of color blinked in front of my eyes. Then I saw a rather tall female elf. Taller than all the others. I looked down at myself to see I was small. I was a child again. The woman wasn't tall at all, I was just...small again. I looked back up at the tall figure that bent down to be eye level with me.  
  
"One ring to remember my love, one ring to find your way, one ring to fly above, one ring for my daughter Isilme," the figure said placing the ring on my thumb finger, for that was the only finger it had fit on. "My beautiful daughter, I shall not see you after this day. For I will not be able to return. Just remember me." She had kissed me on the cheek and walked away, the guards wrapped their large hands around her thin arms.  
  
I looked over to the right to see three boys about my age, staring at me, sadness in their eyes. Behind them stood a woman, dressed it a beautiful gown, that shimmered in the light.  
  
I looked back at...my mother...and she wore a torn and ratted dress, that had stains burned into it. Bruises on her arms shown as though she had been beaten.  
  
I looked back at the woman by the boys.  
  
"Take the child too, I don't want that beast in my husbands kingdom. She's not mine, I don't want my husband to remember anything about her. TAKE HER AWAY!" The woman commanded the guards.  
  
Two more guards ran around a corner and grabbed me by my arms, "HALDIR!" I yelled as they pulled me away. One boy looked down, and a tear fell down his cheek.  
  
Then everything went black again.  
  
"Isilme...Isilme...?" I heard in the distance.  
  
Then it became louder, "Isilme...Isilme...?"  
  
I opened my eyes to see everyone surrounding me.  
  
"AH!" I yelled jumping up.  
  
"Are you alright?" The female that fell on the horse asked me as I rubbed my eyes.  
  
"Haldir...Haldir..." I said to my self.  
  
"What?" Rumil asked looking at me funny.  
  
"What?" I asked, "what happened?"  
  
They all looked at me.  
  
"Who are you...where did you all come from?" I asked the group of people who came out of no where. The female helped me up. "My name is Tindomiel. "  
  
"Oh," I said looking at every one who was looking at me.  
  
Then a short haired elf walked up to me. His hair was practically shaved at the bottom, till about an inch above his ear, and messy on top like someone couldn't stop touching it. He looked at lot like Legolas, his eyes seemed more friendly, and he actually smiled.  
  
"My name is Oloore Sorne, but you your ma..." He was interrupted my Gandalf giving him a don't say it look.  
  
"But you, Isilme, may call me Sorne...or Oloore, which ever you like best." He took my hand in his and bent down and kissed it.  
  
A big smile spread across my face.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes, and sighed.  
  
"What happened to your hair?" I asked Oloore.  
  
"I had a little accident," he said looking at Tindomiel evilly.  
  
She just looked around giving me an innocent look, then she was looking at something in the distance.  
  
"OO A BIRDY!!!! COME HERE BIRDY!!!!" She began to exclaim wailing her arms around trying to catch...well...nothing. There was nothing there. Just air.  
  
"Hmm...Is she new?" I asked Oloore, as I pointed to Tindomiel.  
  
"Sadly no," all the men looked down, and covered their faces in embarrassment.  
  
I began to laugh. I looked at Tindomiel and she stopped chasing the invisible bird. She tilt her head to one side, and then she straightened it back. A big evil smile came to her face as she looked at Legolas.  
  
She pulled out a long pair of scissors out of her pack the she carried on her back.  
  
She slowly approached Legolas.  
  
Legolas's back was turned as her talked to Rumil, Gandalf, and Oloore.  
  
She slowly opened the sharp blades of the scissors, and put a piece of Legolas's hair between them.  
  
I began to wail my arms in the air to signal her to stop.  
  
She didn't look at me.  
  
I began to do it again, jumping slightly off the ground, enough for her to notice and not the others.  
  
She looked at me with confusion showing in her features.  
  
I lipped the word "no" and she took the scissors away from his head.  
  
I slowly tip toed over to her. We snuck behind a tree.  
  
"Hey! I wanted to cut it." Tindomiel said putting her scissors away.  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you, he's VERY VERY mean. I don't want him slitting your throat for it." I replied.  
  
"Oh, ok. I don't want my throat slit either." She then walked back to the men.  
  
I looked at myself. "Ugly dress."  
  
I picked up the dress to reveal the shorts that I had underneath.  
  
I remembered that I had put those on, and a little white shirt that was unnoticeable under the dress.  
  
I began to rip the dress off furiously getting the burning color off of me.  
  
As I began to loose control over myself, because of the outrage, I began to shove it in my mouth.  
  
Legolas had then realized that I was gone.  
  
He walked over to the bush to see small pieces of pink cloth lying on the ground.  
  
I jumped out of the bushes, scaring Legolas and causing him to fall to the ground.  
  
I put a small frown on my face, as I held the torn dress in my arms, drool dripping from it.  
  
Legolas got up from the ground.  
  
"I was attacked by an animal," I said handing the dress to Legolas, and giving him an innocent look. Then I walked over to the rest of them.  
  
"EW!" he yelled as a glob of drool landed in his hand. He threw the dress in the bush.  
  
Legolas looked at me and walked over to me.  
  
"Exactly what kind of animal attacked you?" he asked with a smirk on his face, and his arms crossed.  
  
I had to think for a moment. If I told him that I did it, then he'll give me another one. I had to think of an animal...WHICH ONE?!  
  
"Uh...um...I don't remember..."  
  
"You don't remember?" Legolas asked getting annoyed.  
  
"I couldn't see...I was...uh...disinclined to see,"  
  
"Right," Legolas walked over to Tindomiel.  
  
"Its getting very dark," Gandalf said looking up at the sky.  
  
"We should find a camp site," Oloore suggested as he looked at me.  
  
"Yes, we should do that." Gandalf replied.  
  
We got on our horses again, and began to exit the dark woods. We were all the way to the end when it was too dark to see your nose in front of your face.  
  
Gandalf began to look for a campsite. Gandalf got off of his horse as he spotted a clearing next to the path, that was a little more lightened then the rest of the wood.  
  
"There," Gandalf said as he pointed to the area, "We'll camp there."  
  
"That'll do," I said as I began to make my horse walk over to the clearing.  
  
I got off my horse as I approached the clearing.  
  
I looked around and found a branch that hung just a little bit above my head when I stood. I looked around more.  
  
"I want to sleep here," I said pointing to the ground in front of a tree.  
  
"Ok. I'll sleep here then," Legolas said as he picked a spot about five feet away from me to my right.  
  
I pulled my horse over to me more and pulled a blanket from a pouch that I had placed on the horse earlier.  
  
I laid it down under the tree.  
  
"I'm going to rest now.....night Legolas" I said lying down on top of the blanket, to prevent getting sticks jabbed into my body.  
  
Before I even closed my eyes, I fell into my unexpected blackouts.  
  
Things flashed before my eyes, as if I was spinning around in circles.  
  
Then I saw the three boys again...the same ones I had seen earlier. They were walking away with the woman who sent me away.  
  
"Haldir, you can't leave me!" I screamed and one boy turned around and mouthed the words I will miss you.  
  
I tried to run away from the huge guards, but was unsuccessful. I managed to escape one's monstrous hands, but not the others.  
  
He jerked me around, and pulled out his sword and slashed me across the chest.  
  
I woke up, gasping for breath. I jerked up from the ground. It was the middle of the night and everyone was sleeping. I looked at Legolas, who's eyes were wide open, and he looked so peaceful...but creepy. He was smiling. I lied back down and pulled down the calor of my shirt. I looked at a deep scar that ran from the center of my calor bone in a straight line over my right breast to end at my side. I looked to my left to see Oloore.  
  
"Oloore," I whispered trying to get Oloore awake.  
  
"Oloore," I whispered again.  
  
"OLOORE!" I tried to stay quiet, he woke up.  
  
"Huh?" he replied looking at me with tired eyes.  
  
"Come over here," I said taking my hand and waving it to me, to signal him to come over to me.  
  
"Oh, ok." he said getting up and crawling over to me.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked as he kneeled down on my blanket.  
  
"I had a really strange dream, and when I woke up I found this." I said as I pulled down the calor of my shirt, to reveal the exposing scar.  
  
"What? You've never seen it before?" he asked examining it.  
  
"I don't remember anything, I don't remember how I got here, how I got THIS, how I first met Legolas. I don't remember anything." I exclaimed pulling my shirt back up.  
  
"Oh, well...just go back to sleep." he said as he started to get up.  
  
"Wait, its really dark...can you stay here?" I asked looking around into the darkness.  
  
"Yea...sure." he said sitting back down. He lied back and turned to face me.  
  
"Good night...Isilme." he said smiling.  
  
"Good night...Oloore." I replied.  
  
Morning came and I heard everyone moving around.  
  
"Evil sunlight," I heard Legolas say.  
  
"That's why I was smart and picked my bed by the tree." I said getting up. "You people are so loud."  
  
"Well sorry." Legolas said with an attitude.  
  
"Don't give me an attitude missy." I replied smirking.  
  
"Did you have fun last night?" Legolas asked smirking back.  
  
"Why?" I asked back.  
  
Legolas just pointed to Oloore who had his arm around my waist.  
  
"AH!" I yelled as I jumped off of the blanket.  
  
"EW, EW, EW, EW, EW," I exclaimed as I started wiping my body.  
  
Legolas started to laugh at me.  
  
"Don't worry Legolas...you'll be in a LOT of trouble...in the mere future." I said giving Legolas the evil eye.  
  
"WHAT?! WHAT DID I DO?!" he asked putting his arms up.  
  
"You," I didn't finish cause I noticed that my ring was missing.  
  
"AH! MY RING!" I exclaimed as I ran to the blanket and pushed Oloore off.  
  
"MY RINGS GONE!" I screamed as I started to feel around the blanket for my ring.  
  
"Ow, why'd you do that?" Oloore asked, he watched me feel around the blanket.  
  
I looked at a figure that held my ring in it's hands.  
  
"GIVE ME MY RING BACK!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
see if you can guess what figure took the ring.  
  
Thanks for the reviews :) *hands out hot elf stand ups*  
  
Leana Scarlette 


End file.
